wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Joslin Cuu
Titels High Priestess of the Light The Lady Shadow Walker History Past: Not much to say, Orphaned and taken in by the Priests in Silvermoon, when she showed a talent for healing she began her training to become a Priestess. Surpassing her teacher’s expectations she soon mastered her art, at the age of 18 becoming one of the youngest ever High Priestesses. At 19 she was told that she had been promised to an older Silvermoon Ranger by the name of Kale Cuu, it was an arranged marriage as the Priests in Silvermoon thought this was what would be best for her as she had, had many attempts on her life, due to her Statius and the power she controlled. Even if the marriage wasn’t a perfect one, for a time being Joslin was happy and fell in love with Kale, and a year after the wedding gave birth to a daughter named Grace. The years between her being a Priestess and joining the Den are only hers to speak about –if- She would. Present: A loyal member of the Den. Currently recovering from a demonic infection. Working on a translation of a book that she acquired. Training her Student in Control. (I understand that I have given her ages in "human" years, but its hard to know what elf age translator to use, as there are quite a few, she may not of been that age, but her looks and the way she acted/ did act, are the teens or the Equivalent in elf) Relations No family Apprentice of sorts to Doctor Cahn. Description Before you stands a elf, nothing remarkable about her, other than her eyes, The palest light green that you have ever seen. She seems to hold her self with confidence, as if she has seen the world, and everything within it. Her skin, pale and flawless other than A scar that runs down the left side of her face, from the temple all the way down to the collarbone, she is normally always wearing a mask to hide this fact. Either she hasn't been in many battles or is a talented healer. She has a surprisingly graceful way of moving, and is quick to blush, her figure like most elven women’s is thin and fit. Her thick red hair, is normally kept very neat, either left to hand down her back, or up in a bun held up with jeweled hair pins. Her clothing is always very clean and always made of the very best fabric that money can buy, she is always well dressed and dislikes anyone that shows of to much skin, finding it whoreish and unseemly. She is often followed by a Whelpling with the name of Lypip, it constantly flies in to things and knocks them over, more often than not causing more problems for Joslin. Quotes “This wont hurt..” “Knowledge is power” "It's best to listen, and not jump in and look foolish" Trivia She is very flexible. Enjoys Sparring. Drinks Brandy. Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Blood Elf